Ángel de Amor
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: One-Shot/HitsuHina/Lo menos que quería el capitán del decimo escuadrón era ver a su ángel con las alas rotas, y lo que más deseaba era que ella volviera a volar antes de que sus ilusiones fueran pisoteadas.


_-¡Ko-nichiwa, Mina-san! [xD] Bueno, ando ya en las ultimas, tengo sueño pero quise compartirles este pequeño Shot, que espero sea de su agrado, queridos lectores HitsuHineros [;P] Bueno, mi inspiración para este fic fue simple, la canción de mi grupo favorito, __**Ángel de Amor de Maná**_

_Hikari: Nee-san, concéntrate, no te vayas a dormir en el teclado…_

_-G-Gomene [^-^U] Bueno, los dejo, enserio que ya me estoy jeteando jeje…Aparte mi inspiración quiere más y quiero escribir antes de irme a dormir…Joder, es muy temprano, las 10:20 p.m. [xD]_

_Hikari: Esperamos que lo disfruten, si quieren, pueden escuchar la canción, hará la lectura más emocionante. __**RECUERDEN QUE NI BLEACH NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN, NEE-SAN SOLO LOS USA PARA ENTRETENERSE CUANDO NO TIENE TAREA. BLEACH Y EL HISTSUHINA, INCLUIDO TODO EL ELENCO DEL ANIME SON DE TITE KUBO. Y CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES SOLO MERA COINCIDENCIA…**_

_**-**__Ok *bosteza* Los dejo leer…Juro que si algún día consigo los derechos reservados de Bleach, haré mucho fanservice para ustedes, amantes del HitsuHina, pero de mientras, solo hare fics [xD] jajaja…_

_curisvas en el centro= recuerdos de Hitsugaya*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>ÁNGEL DE AMOR<strong>

No lo podía creer, y es que tal acto era mezquino, horrible, lo más ruin que se podría hacer hacia una persona, si, eso pensaba Hitsugaya Toushiro al ver el estado en que se encontraba su mejor amiga de la infancia, su "moja camas", Hinamori Momo. Su ángel.

¿Quién era capaz de causarle tanto dolor a una pobre chica? Tanto al punto de cortarle las alas y dejarla caer al suelo sola, arrancarle los sueños que tenía, obligarla a arrodillarse para humillarse. Atarle las manos que ya eran incapaces de tocar la realidad, sus más grandes deseos desecharlos a la basura, matando así su risa y así mismo, la imagen de ese hombre que consideraba un Dios, Sosuke Aizen. Pero aun así, la interrogante que agobiaba a Hitsugaya, viendo a su amiga en esa camilla inconsciente, conectada a varios aparatos y al suministro de suero, era siempre ¿Por qué lo permitió? ¿Cómo se rebajó a tanto?

_¿Por qué lo permitiste, Hinamori…?_

Extrañaba como ella sonreía, siempre con la esperanza de poder servirle a quien admiraba, y él como siempre, muriéndose de los celos…Pero, ahora eso importaba poco, lo mejor era que Hinamori despertara y olvidara todo a que siguiera sufriendo. Si, eso era lo que pensaba el peliblanco. Era mejor que se curara.

Pasó el tiempo, Momo duró mucho dormida, pero ahora la veía, parada del otro lado de la pantalla, con enormes ojeras, más delgada y demacrada, en cierto modo le alegraba que ella pudiese por fin salir de su letargo, pero aun así, verla en ese estado era doloroso para Hitsugaya. Más cuando ella aun seguía apegada a esperanzas que no eran más que mentiras pintadas de rosa cuando solo eran viles sombras grises.

_-Hitsugaya-kun…Hazme un favor…Ayuda al Capitán Aizen. ¡Sé que a él lo pueden estar obligando! Tal vez él no es malo. Ayúdalo Shiro-chan ¡por favor!_

Esas palabras hirieron todavía más a Toushiro quien la veía todavía confundida y aturdida debido a lo que ocurrió los días anteriores a esa plática por el monitor. Más aun fue el dolor al ver como el Comandante Yamamoto la había noqueado, sin malas intenciones, pero con el propósito de no ver más como el peliblanco y su amiga se dañaban a sí mismos, ya que había situaciones más importantes, pero para él, nada era más importante que esa chica.

_¿Por qué sigues aferrándote…?_

Al fin la guerra contra Aizen en falsa Karakura, al fin Kurosaki había llegado, pero el prodigio tenía todavía cabos sueltos que atar contra el castaño de mirada engreída. Pensando que por fin había acabado con la alimaña más grande, con aquel bastardo que se atrevió a herir a su"moja camas", su mejor amiga, su Hinamori…Pero entonces sus ojos se desorbitaron, la mirada se le nubló y las lágrimas pedían salir a gritos de sus ojos, pero tenía que aguantar, aunque ¿cómo hacerlo sin parecer debil?

Y ahí estaba ella, inerte, con Hyorinmaru atravesándole el cuerpo y encajada en la katana empuñada en las manos de Toushiro.

-_¿Por…qué, Shiro-chan?-_preguntó ella para mirarlo levemente a los ojos mientras que un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca y lagrimas surcándole las mejillas.

Se sintió la mayor escoria del mundo. Tanto que odiaban que la gente dañara a Momo y él ahora se odiaba a sí mismo por haberle hecho daño.

_¿Por qué…?_

Una pregunta que se hacía él, la misma que le dijo Hinamori al ser lastimada con su Zanpackouto. Ahora, como si de un deja vu se tratase, ahí la tenía, frente a él, en aquella cama de sabanas blancas del escuadrón 4. Conectada al respirador, al suero y otros aparatos. Tan linda que era, su pequeño ángel ahora estaba casi sin vida, y ahora la tenía así, todo por su culpa, por no protegerla…

-Hinamori…-dijo en susurro para sentarse en la silla junto a la cama, le tomó de las manos y la miró con dolor. Ahora podría decirle todo lo que no le dijo, era mejor ahora o nunca, ya se lo había recomendado Unohana. Ella necesitaba escuchar la voz de él para poder salir del coma, pero aquella ocasión no lo hiso porque _no tenía nada que decirle actualmente-_Yo…Lo siento tanto, Momo. Perdóname por no saber protegerte, por…Todo…-se aferró más a las manos de ella mientras que dejaba caer su cabeza al colchón y así mismo, que las lagrimas resbalaran gustosas de sus orbes turquesas-Por favor, no te abandones…Trata de recuperarte, Hinamori. Si lo haces, te prometo que te protegeré sin importar lo que pase, me haré fuerte para salvarte, siempre… Pero pro favor, no te vayas, no me dejes…Te necesito…

-Sh-Shiro ¿Shiro-chan?-era su dulce voz, muy cortada pero era su voz. Él levantó su rostro sorprendido y a la vez contento de que ella despertara. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarlo y darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, su pequeño Shiro-chan estaba ahí con ella, pidiéndole que no se fuera, que la necesitaba.

-Hinamori…Estás…-no podía continuar hablando, la sorpresa era tan grande que su garganta hiso un nudo que lo hacía incapaz de decirle cualquier cosa. Pero aun así, ella sonreía, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos castaños, mientras que sus manos seguían entrelazadas y una de ellas se soltaba para así, acariciar la tez del rostro del Hitsugaya.

-Perdóname, Shiro-chan…-sollozo la melocotón, a lo que el chico tomó de su mano con la que era acariciado, sosteniéndola dulcemente, besándola ligeramente. Se incorporó y se abrazó de su amiga que tanto extrañaba y añoraba con ver bien.

-Ya pasó, Hinamori…Olvídalo…-la consolaba estrechándola contra su pecho y ella se aferraba a llorar sobre su Haori, sobando levemente su espalda para poder callar los llantos de su querido ángel-Sólo…ya no te derrumbes, por favor.

Y entre llantos y abrazos, Toushiro juró fortalecerse para así proteger a su ángel, para que así, las alas pudieran sanar y no fuera rotas de nueva cuenta, así ella no se abandonaría ni mucho menos derrumbaría. Esas alas se abrirían para así, volver a volar.

**~FiN~**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Les gustó? ¿Review? ¿Favoritos? Acepto cualquier critica, y por favor, toleren si hay faltas de ortografía, que me estoy durmiendo [-.-] Bueno, nos leemos la próxima. Recuerden que todas las opiniones están bien mientras respeten a mi Oka-san, que madre solo hay una jajaja…Ok, ¡Ay La!<em>


End file.
